


Working Relationship

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, fat appreciation, fat character(s) weight gain, fat!mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Anthea is so turned on by Mycroft's recent weight gain that she ends up masturbating in his office while he's elsewhere. He walks in on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Relationship

"Sir, your one o’ clock is here." Anthea handed over a thick file to her employer, one hip jutted out as she stood behind his desk, her finely fit pencil skirt clinging to her body and creating a long, lean line. She flicked back her perfectly coiffed hair and smiled, her thick, sticky lipgloss making her lips look shiny and plump.  _Notice me, sir_ , she thought desperately,  _notice me_. Anthea always looked meticulously groomed, but recently she had been putting in more effort than usual, wearing lower cut shirts; tighter clothes, and more seductive make-up. She wanted to look more attractive than ever.

Because good lord, her employer looked more attractive than ever.

"Thank you, Anthea dear," he said, wheezing a little and then grunting as he hauled himself to his feet. Anthea felt a rush of heat between her legs and clenched subtly, her mouth going a little dry. Mycroft had put on so much weight, more than she had ever seen him gain before. She was used to Mycroft’s weight fluctuating by twenty pounds or so, but lately he had been under pressure, and over the last six months he had gained seventy pounds, at least. It was astonishing, really, how much weight he had put on in such a short time.

And it was astonishing how much it turned Anthea on. 

He took the file from her and stretched, his vast gut sticking out even more, and Anthea felt herself get a little wet at the sight of his gut hanging over his trousers. Everything about Mycroft was bigger now; his obvious double chin, his thick, soft arms, his huge belly and his wide, jiggling arse were huge and really, only getting huger.

"You may take your break," Mycroft said graciously, and then he walked out of the room, his widened gait creating, although not quite a waddle, a definite shift in his movement. Anthea waited for him to leave, and then gasped, sinking into her employer’s chair and hitching up her pencil skirt until it was bunched up around her waist. 

Anthea had taken to not wearing knickers to avoid a panty-line in her tighter clothes, and the fine leather chair was still warm from Mycroft’s fat arse. She groaned and began to rock against it, spreading her legs until her clit came into direct contact with the soft, warm leather. She was getting wetter by the second, and it turned her on to know that Mycroft would come back and haul himself back into that chair, covered with her, even if he didn’t know it. 

She moaned as she pictured her employer again, visualising the way his gut hang and jiggled, and the way his buttons strained between appointments with his tailor. Before she could help herself she had reached between her legs, and with her middle finger she began to rub gently at her clit with stroking, flicking motions. 

"Mycroft…" she breathed out, "oh  _God_ …”

"Not quite."

Her eyes flew open and she looked up in horror to see her boss standing by the (thankfully closed) door, one eyebrow arched. 

"The ambassador had to cancel," he said bemusedly, "his wife called, and apparently their child is sick…such a shame." He grinned, his chubby cheeks puffing out a little. "Don’t let me stop you, my dear." 

"Sir…" Anthea pulled her hand away from her clit and began to tug down her skirt, her face flushing bright red, "sir, I am so sorry, it’s just -"

"Did you think I didn’t know?" Mycroft made his way slowly towards her. "I know  _everything_ , my dear. You’ve barely been able to contain yourself before now, have you?”

Anthea made a small whimpering sound, and Mycroft grinned again, finally making it to the desk. 

"Shush now," he said quietly, "you of all people should know that good things come to those who wait…and you have been waiting so very patiently, haven’t you my dear?" He reached over and began to unbutton her white blouse, his thick, fat fingers flicking the buttons open very easily. Anthea held her breath, and whined when he tossed her shirt aside, and then quickly unhooked her black lace bra, before leaning down to put his mouth over her hard, pinkish-brown nipple, sucking it into his mouth and biting a little. "I…" he said, pulling away and looking up at her, before flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple, "could just  _eat you up_.”

She moaned and stood up, pushing her skirt off quickly and stepping out of it, until she was standing before him naked but for her heels. He made a grunting sound and straightened up too, quickly pushing off his jacket and waist coat, before pulling her close and kissing her passionately, biting at her lower lip. 

Anthea moaned into Mycroft’s mouth and hefted up his gut so that she could get at his belt, undoing it with fumbling hands until she could push his trousers and pants down to his ankles. He unbuttoned his shirt while she did that, and then tossed it and his tie aside. She looked at him for a moment and gasped, feeling a fresh gush of wetness between her legs at the sight of him, so large and  _fat_  and gorgeous…his stomach vast and huge, and his pecs soft. Even the stretch marks on his side when straight to her groin, and she moaned, before turning around and bending over his desk. 

"Fuck me, sir," sh whispered, "I want to feel your weight pressing into me. I want your belly on my back."She felt Mycroft run a plump hand down her slim, white form, and shuddered. 

"Patience, dear, one moment." She heard the rustle of foil, and knew that her employer was sliding on a condom, and then suddenly his heaving weight was on top of her, strong and reassuring and pressing her down. 

"Oh Mycroft," she murmured, and then all at once he entered her, and she screamed in pleasure, " _Mycroft_.” 

He kissed the back of her neck and then bit her, grunting as he started to thrust into her over and over, while he reached one fat arm around to rub gently at her clit as he he did so. “If I’d known you were into fat men, my dear,” his voice was starting to become strained, his breath laboured from the physical activity of fucking her, “I would have let myself go  _ages ago_.” He continued to thrust into her, flicking gently at her clit over and over and he huffed, his gut pressing into her with each snap of his hips. 

"Oh God oh God oh God…" Anthea could feel it, the heat building in her belly, the mounting feeling between her legs, and the tightness inside her, and then all of a sudden she was coming, her walls contracting around Mycroft over and over as she threw her head back and wailed, riding the crest of the orgasm until she was panting, her hands clawing at Mycroft’s fine mahogany desk. 

Mycroft groaned and gave one more long thrust, coming as well as she milked his cock, continuing to pump his his until he was completely spent. He pulled out of her and sighed, pulling off the condom and tying it off before tossing it into the bin beneath his desk. He slumped, exhausted and naked, into his chair, and then gently tugged Anthea towards him. 

She sighed and climbed onto his lap, gripping him with her thighs since there was so little room for her with the size of his gut. She smiled and huffed out a small laugh, eyeing her employer nervously. 

"Well," he reached up with a plump hand to brush some of her hair out of the way, "we  _have_ always had a good working relationship…”

She laughed, and cuddled further into his gut, sighing in contentment. 


End file.
